The Galactic Empire
The Galactic Empire is the Hundred Sixty-Sixth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in August 11, 2017. Synopsis The History of the Galactic Empire was part of Paul Gekko's ancient origin and Lan's childhood. Miwa Tomoe has finally noticed that her uncle, Eggman was sitting on the throne in the palace of Konohatropolis. Plot The Episode begins with the flashback to 9000 years ago before Planet Dens is created. Soon after Order 66 was issued, the Republic was reformed into the Galactic Empire with Palpatine as its Emperor. X1 and X2 became stormtroopers and began their service in the Empire, eventually earning a reputation as two of the Empire's most trusted agents. However, ever since Order 66, X2 felt that he was not doing the right thing and began to show sufficient signs of concern that X1 noticed. At some point, the brothers—under the supervision of the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker—were assigned to hunt down a fugitive Jedi, who was hiding among villagers on the planet Dantooine. Vader believed that the clones would help him to exterminate the remains of the Jedi Order. When X2 hesitated to embark on the mission, X1 told him to follow orders. X2 complied, and the brothers, along with other troopers, took ARC-170s and headed for the planetary surface. X1 issued an order to enter the atmosphere and destroy the village where the Jedi was hiding. X2, not wanting to kill innocent people, protested to this course of action, believing that they had come for the Jedi only. X1, however, was certain that the villagers deserved to die for harboring a Jedi. X2 continued to argue, and X1 ordered Zeta Squadron to escort him back to the carrier ship. X2, angered by X1's commands, decided that he could not follow him anymore. He said goodbye to his brother, intending to defect. X1 immediately branded him a traitor and ordered X2's squadmates to kill him. X2 dispatched his attackers and landed on the planet, where he met with the hooded Jedi fugitive and warned him about the incoming attack. The Jedi revealed that the local militia had already prepared for the attack, but X2 offered his help in fighting the Imperials, and the Jedi agreed. Together with the village militia, X2 and the Jedi repelled the attack. The Jedi then revealed his face—which was an elder version of X2's—and told him that his name was Falon Grey and that as soon as he had seen X2's face, he had realized that X2 was his genetic "son" and had understood the circumstances of his creation. Grey strongly believed that he had failed the Jedi Order for not sensing Palpatine's treachery, and when X2 told him that he had done terrible things in his life, Grey offered to seek redemption together. Grey and X2 then set off to another village, hoping to evacuate its citizens. On their way there, they cleared a barn that had been converted into a communications center by the stormtroopers. When they had reached the village, they found it invaded by more Imperial soldiers. After fighting off the attack with Grey and the militia members, X2 manned the village's anti-aircraft turret and destroyed incoming LAAT/i gunships. In order to evacuate the militiamen, X2 and Grey escorted them to the ruins of the old Jedi Enclave. Through a series of caverns connected to it, they reached a secret hangar with a LAAT/i standing by. However, the hangar's doors had been jammed from the outside by large boulders. X2 made his way back through the caves and to the other side of the door and destroyed the debris with explosives. He then returned to the village and used an ion cannon to disable an Imperial-class Star Destroyer in space before it could blockade the planet. Making his way back to the hangar, X2 collapsed the rocks behind him, sealing the way into the caves from the Empire's troops. Once X2 opened the hangar's door, however, X1 and his stormtroopers landed in LAATs. They killed all of the remaining members of the militia and wounded X2 with a blaster bolt, but Grey used the Force to blast off the stormtroopers and attacked X1, who was armed with a force pike.3 The two dueled, and Grey emerged victorious. Sensing that there was still some good in X1 and wishing to draw him from the path of darkness he had taken, Falon Grey spared him and even returned his force pike to him. X1, however, attacked the Jedi again and took hold of his lightsaber. He then shot Grey with his blaster and cut X2 with Grey's lightsaber, leaving his brother to die as he and the stormtroopers departed the planet. Before dying, Grey was able to reach out with the Force and heal X2's wounds. X2 survived and spent the following fifteen years working as a simple farmer on Dantooine. At some point, the Alliance to Restore the Republic sent Jedi Master Rahm Kota to recruit Falon Grey to their cause, whom they still thought to be alive. Kota, who held no respect for clones, was disappointed to find only a "pale imitation" of his former Padawan. Still, he sensed the Force resonating in X2 and made him an offer to join the Rebellion, which X2 accepted. On Kota's advice, X2 assembled the men into a military unit, christening it Grey Squadron in honor of Falon Grey. X2 and his men proved to be a valuable asset to the Rebellion, participating in many engagements throughout the Galactic Civil War, including the crucial Battles of Yavin, Hoth—during which X2 faced off against X1, who was still serving the Empire—and Endor. During this time, X2 also began to explore his Force-sensitivity, guided by Rebel Jedi Luke Skywalker. After the Battle of Endor and the death of Emperor Palpatine, X2 was elevated to the rank of Jedi Knight by Skywalker and was given a lightsaber by him. Knowing that X1 was still roaming the galaxy, trying to rebuild the Empire—which had become fragmented in the aftermath of Palpatine's death—X2 vowed to find and stop him. Eventually, X2 tracked his brother down to the planet Mustafar, where the latter clone, having captured Skywalker, planned to create an army of Force-sensitive clones from Skywalker's DNA. X2 faced off against X1 and defeated him in a lightsaber duel, though he refused to kill him. In response, X1 tried to kill X2 with his lightsaber by manipulating it with the Force, but X2 quickly reacted and jumped out of the way of the lightsaber, leaving X1 to be stabbed by his own weapon and to fall into the fiery lava below. After the battle, the rescued Skywalker promoted X2 to Jedi Master. Cree Skywalker has discovered the a great, formless, mindless entity of evil heading towards Endor. Before it could do harm to the moon of Endor, it was set upon by the three prime deities of the Aesir, Egyptian, and Hindu mythologies: Odin the All-father, Ra the Sun God, and Vishnu, the Supreme God and Soul. The three deities fought a fierce battle against the black mass, burning the entity almost completely out of existence with their divine power. However, during the battle, one small fragment of the entity was incidentally cut from the whole by Odin and did not burn away. Unnoticed by the three deities, this seemingly small fragment floated away from the site of the battle and drifted through space for an untold amount of time, until it eventually, and violently, crashed on Dens during the Cretaceous period of the Mesozoic era. It is implied that the fragment of the black mass was the very object that caused the extinction of the dinosaurs (although the crash occurred in prehistoric Izumo as opposed to the Yucatán peninsula by a massive asteroid even though it is possible that both impacts occurred around the same time 65.5 million years ago). Over eons, the fragment evolved into an ever growing ominous forest of black tree-like spikes, surrounding a tar-like pit at its center that devoured any living thing that dared enter. Eventually the forest grew so large that the Emperor decided to kill the evil at its source. Armed with a poison elixir given to him by a Buddhist monk, the Emperor and his cavalry rode into the heart of the forest. But as they rode, the forest began to kill his men, leaving the Emperor himself as the only survivor. Once he arrived at the black lake in the forest's center, the Samurai Lord doused an arrow into the elixir he was given and fired it into the black lake, believing that it would destroy the evil forest. Unexpectedly, the poison arrow's magic had the unforeseen effect of galvanizing the evil mass into a humanoid form, giving it intelligence, sentience, and shape-shifting abilities. The evil proclaimed it's name to be Aku, and thanked the Emperor for inadvertently helping him. The Emperor attacked Aku, but, with nothing more than his mundane, mortal weapons, he could inflict no harm upon the demon. Aku easily defeated the Emperor, and strapped him to the side of a tree so that he could watch as Aku destroyed his home and killed his people. However, the Deities, sensing the good in the Samurai Lord, summoned him to them. Taking the good inside him, they used avatar bodies to create an enchanted sword that was capable of harming Aku. Armed with the sword and a magical suit of armor, the Emperor plunged into battle against Aku. In the end, the Emperor was victorious, but he was unable to destroy the demon, and so instead sealed him in the devastated wasteland in the form of a jagged black tree. As he was sealed away, Aku vowed he would one day return. During the battle, the Emperor's wife gave birth to a son. Determined to learn from the catastrophe, and aware that Aku would indeed one day return, the Emperor and his family hatched a plan, and orchestrated the events that would set Jack on his eventual years of training and unaware that the person was Paul von Schroeder who told him of the Future of the Heroes. Ten Years later, during a solar eclipse, the tree form that Aku was imprisoned in dissolved and Aku was released by Paul von Schroeder and for inadvertently releasing him from imprisonment. In a castle, Jack was a young child and his father was telling him how he defeated Aku. After the story was done, Jack was left alone, playing with a toy sword. Suddenly, the castle was covered in Aku's shadow. Aku unleashed a vicious attack on the city. Jack's father attempted to get the sword, but Paul von Schroeder in Super Schroeder the Shredder form captured him before he could reach it with his wire guided arm. The Lord warns his wife it was the Future of the Heroes is what enacted the Plan that Eggman and Paul von Schroeder, the Lord's former friends were preparing all along. Following the friends of Jack's father's betrayal, Jack's mother escaped with him and the sword. Jack then started on his journey to prepare both physically and mentally for his confrontation against Aku, Eggman and Paul von Schroeder. At the Present, Miwa Tomoe is meditating when she has a vision of Naruto, Kaede, Moriya, Paul Gekko and Yuki fighting each other at the Valley of the End for the rights of Ninjutsu one last time to ensure Miwa will sit on the throne of the Eggman Empire. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Enrique Eggman *Hydron Eggman *Miwa Tomoe *Egg Pawns *Ichika *Chifuyu *Cecilia *Houki *Honne *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Millie *Lilly *Yohmei *Shichika Yasuri *Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Junior *Legendary Paul Gekko *Tribunal Paul Gekko *Utrom Paul Gekko *Paula Gekko *Dark Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Prime *Mecha Paul Gekko *Chibi Paul Gekko *Future Paul Gekko *Utakata Junior *Bastia *Vent *Aile *Dawn *Ralph *Micro *Leon *Donatello *Leonardo *Raphael *Michelangelo *Splinter *April O'Neil *Arnold Casey Jones *Happy *Natsu *Erza *Lucy *Gray Fullbuster *Mickey *Jet *Jonah *Droy *Wakaba *Ecor *Niggy *Krov *Elfman *Mirajane *Lisanna *Macao *Romeo *Alzack *Bisca *Loke *Ikaruga *Sho *Wally *Vidaldus *Fukuro *Millianna *Simon *Yuki Muto **Yami Yuki *Ōkami Amaterasu *Issun *Sakuya *Waka *Susano *Kushi *Yamato Takeru *Mikazuchi Tachibana *Oto Tachibana *Roka *Kiriomi *Kushinada Kenobi *Lan *Phoenix Miwa *Naruto Uzumaki *Utakata *Yuki *Kaede Buxaplenty *Moriya Minakata *Phoenix Miwa *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Orbot *Cubot *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Senna Kyoudou *Soo-Won *Schroeder the Shredder *Foot Mystics **Water Mystic **Metal Mystic **Fire Mystic **Earth Mystic **Wind Mystic *Dr. Chaplin *Karai *Hun *Khan *Miwa *Razhar *Snake Face/Fishyface *Kavaxas *Tiger Claw *Darth Sidious *Darth Vader *Rahm Kota *X1 *X2 *Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia *Mara Jade *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Falon Grey *Cree Gekko *Yuki Skywalker *Acnologia the Behemoth *Divine Fortress *Aku *Samurai Jack's Father *Samurai Jack's Mother *Samurai Jack Trivia *This Episode is based on the First Episode of Samurai Jack. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon